l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Gurk Gutstomper (MeepoLives)
RETIRED Summary Fluff Description: Gurk is a muscular half-orc, though he lacks the sheer bulk of many of his kind. Due to his strength and agility, Gurk was nicknamed the "Man-Lion". As such, he wears his hair in an afro style, died a golden-brown to emulate a lion's mane. Having spent years fighting garbed only in his canvas loincloth, it is still the only clothing that Gurk wears today, save for his footwear. Background: As a slave in the Imperium, it was determined from the moment of his birth that Gurk would fight, and likely die, on the bloodsoaked earth of the arenas. Though he was trained to use weapons, Gurk eschewed their use in battle. No blade, point, or bludgeon satisfied him the way the feeling of bones breaking and organs rupturing under the weight of his own fists did. In his very first fight he defiantly tossed his spear and shield aside, prefering to face the mountain lion with his strength and speed alone. No one, especially not Gurk understood the true font of potential that Gurk had tapped into. He had received the same training as other gladiators, but the results manifested in a vastly different way due to his latent psionic talent. Gurk's popularity grew and he drew greater crowds with each passing month. He specialized in fighting beasts, but his new monicker caused fricton with a group of shifters that believed that "Man-Lion" was a mockery to their own heritage. On special occasions he would be permitted to battle one of these shifters and the result was the same each time, the shifter met a bloody end at Gurk's hand. To this day, Gurk distrusts shifters of all types, but razorclaws in particular, beleiving himself physically superior to them. Within a few years, the legend of the "Man-Lion" reached its pinnacle. The organizers of the matches were faced with a dilemma. They could continue to push Gurk into successively more difficult battles until one day Gurk failed and died, but the growing legion of supporters that would pay good coin to chant and cheer for the "Man-Lion" did not want him to die. Teh repurcussions of his death could affect the profits of the arena after he was gone. Thus Gurk had reached the endgame. Where as some gladiators had been made freemen in the past, Gurk was not one of the citizen races of the Imperium, thus to do the same for Gurk would have created a scandal. Thus in a less than lavish ceremony, Gurk was released from the bonds of slavery, and prompty exiled from the lands of the Imperium. Having recently arrived though the portal, Gurk is looking to make his fortune in new lands. Hooks: Gurk loves to fight. He wants to prove he is the best fighter above all men or beasts. He will take any mission that offers a possiblity of fighting. Math Attributes Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses Hit Points Surges per Day 9 (Class 7 + Con 1 + Feat 1 (Thirst for Battle)) Senses and Reactions Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Skills Languages Common, Giant Feats 1st: Thirst for Battle Background Benefits Early Life - Social Outcast (Intimidate Class Skill) (D383) Equipment Normal load: 160 lb. Tracking Treasure 78 gp starting gold remaining XP Changes Judge Comments Approval 1 Comments by Rapida: *On the skills table your intelligence modifier should be -1 *On the basic attacks table the shuriken should be based off of dexterity since it does not have the heavy thrown weapon property *On the stone first flurry of blows you should note wthat it can only be used once per round Fix those minor issues and you have your first approval. After that you will need one more to be "official." Approval 2 Comments from TwoHeadsBarking: * Wandering Duelist is not a legal background for L4W. Your background has to follow the PHB2 format of +2 to a skill or add a skill to your class list or gain a new language. * Status Approval for level 1 at 0 xp by Rapida and TwoHeadsBarking. Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W Category:L4W:Retired Characters